plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pogo Zombie
The Pogo Zombie is a vaulting zombie in Plants vs. Zombies that jumps over multiple plants and the 19th zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. However, Tall-nuts will stop them from jumping, and Magnet-shrooms will steal their Pogo Sticks. Suburban Almanac Entry Pogo Zombie Pogo Zombie hops to bypass your defenses. Toughness: medium Special: hops over plants Weakness: magnet-shroom Sproing! Sproing! Sproing! That's the sound of a powerful and effective zombie doing what he does best. Overview The Pogo Zombie absorbs 17 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 9 normal damage shots before dying at 17 normal damage shots. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 4-8, 4-9, 4-10, 5-4, 5-10 *Mini-games: Pogo Party, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Heavy Weapon, BOMB All Together!, Zombie Trap *Puzzle Mode: Another Chain Reaction, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand: Roof *Survival Mode: Survival: Fog, Survival: Roof, all Survival (Hard) and Survival (Endless) levels *Co-op Mode: Co-op Roof, all Co-op Hard levels, Co-op Zomboss, Co-op Endless *Others: Versus Mode Strategies Tall-nuts will stop these zombies cold, and Magnet-shrooms will take away their pogo sticks, causing them to act like a normal zombie. The Squash is a good final line of defense, as it will take the Pogo Zombie out even as it tries to jump over it. The Split Pea, the Starfruit, the Squash, the Chomper and the Gloom-shroom are also useful against the Pogo Zombie, as the Split Pea and Starfruit shoot behind themselves after the Pogo Zombie jumps over them, and two Gloom-shrooms deal enough damage to kill them while the zombies are attempting to jump. Squashes and Chompers can kill this menace too. This can be more effective than Tall-nuts or Magnet-shrooms, as Magnet-shrooms must recharge before being used again, and Tall-nuts will be eaten after enough zombies bite it. When Pogo Zombies lose their pogo stick, their movement will be very similar to a regular zombie. However, they move slightly faster than a normal zombie would walk, approximately the same as a Flag Zombie. Note: Chompers will attempt to eat the Pogo Zombie but the zombie would be able to jump first. However it causes a glitch where the Chomper eats what's behind them but sometimes it doesn't. Pogo Party mini-game Pogo Party is a mini-game set on the Roof where there are a lot of Pogo Zombies that you will have to stop. You will probably need Tall-nuts and Imitater Tall-nuts, and possibly the Squash and Jalapeno, but just use a regular roof level strategy aside from that. Gallery Pogo-Zombie.gif|Animated Pogo Zombie Pogo party pogozombie hacks modded.jpg|Pogo Party with lots of Pogo Zombies (modded and hacked) TinyPogo.jpg|Tiny Pogo Zombies DS Pogo Zombie.png|Pogo Zombie in the DS version Pogo Party.png|Lots of Pogo Zombies at the seed selection Screen for Pogo Party Pogoparty1.png|Pogo Party in action Pogo no arm.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without his arm POGOZOMBIEFROZEN.jpg|Frozen Pogo Zombie POGOZOMBIEFROZEN1.jpg|Frozen Pogo Zombie without his arm Pogo no stick.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without his stick Pogo no arm and stick.JPG|A Pogo Zombie without his arm and his stick DS Pogo Zombie without Pogo.png |DS Pogo Zombie without pogo stick POGOZOMBIEHEAD.jpg|Pogo Zombie's head, it will lose its glasses after killed Dead Pogo.JPG|A dead Pogo Zombie POGOZOMBIEDEADFROZEN.jpg|A dead frozen Pogo Zombie Pogo Hand.png|A dead Pogo Zombie with two arms Trivia *The Pogo Zombie is one of the four zombies (along with Dr. Zomboss, the Zomboni and the Balloon Zombie) that can't be affected by butter. **This only applies if it still has its pogo stick. *Like the Balloon Zombie while it's in the air, it cannot be frozen solid by Ice-shrooms while it has its pogo stick, but can be slowed down. It can also be slowed down by Winter Melons and Snow Peas. **This makes it more effective to use Snow Peas and Winter Melons to slow down Pogo zombies, as the Ice-shroom will deal very little damage to Pogo Zombies while Snow Peas and Winter Melons will deal damage to it and slow it down. *The Pogo Zombie is the only Jumping Zombie that can jump over plants more than once and will continue on (unless it hits a Tall-nut or its pogo stick gets stolen by a Magnet-shroom). *The Pogo Zombie is one of seven zombies to have a mini-game exclusively about them, as it is featured in the Pogo Party, with the other six being Dr. Zomboss in Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, the Zombie Bobsled Team and Zomboni in Bobsled Bonanza, the Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium, the Bungee Zombie in Bungee Blitz, and Balloon Zombie in Air Raid. *The Pogo Zombie, Jack-in-the-Box Zombie, Flag Zombie, Pole Vaulting Zombie, Dolphin Rider Zombie, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar and the Digger Zombie are the only zombies that carry item that is not a shield nor headwear. *Before the Pogo Zombie enters the screen, the player can hear the sound of its oily stick. This sound will continue after the Pogo Zombie enters the player's house, except in roof levels and it will even lose its stick. Also, this is one of the few zombies that make a sound before making an entrance. The others are the Digger Zombie, which makes a digging sound, Dolphin Rider Zombie, which is the sound of its Dolphin, and the Balloon Zombie, which is the sound of its Balloon inflating. *When a Pogo Zombie is slowed down, its bouncing rate will still be the same, but its speed will become slower, and it also has to bounce two times to jump over a plant when it is frozen. However, for a Cob Cannon, it will have to jump four times due to the larger size. *The Pogo Zombie's and Umbrella Leaf's almanac entries, and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie's explosion are the only things in the game that have the word "SPROING!". **However, they are not the only instances of which the word "SPROING!" appears. In the achievement name Sproing! Sproing!, "SPROING!" is present twice. *The Pogo Zombie is the only zombie to be seen when it enters the chimney. *Unless a Tall-nut or a Magnet-shroom is used, the Pogo Zombie will not eat any plants. *If timed correctly, on the roof's slope, the Pogo Zombie might have a chance to jump over a Squash and escape without being squashed. *The Pogo Zombie is one of the five zombies that has eye wear, the others being the new Dancing Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team and the Newspaper Zombie. *The Pogo Zombie and the Newspaper Zombie have similar eyeglasses. It is unknown how the zombies are able to wear eyeglasses, as they do not have noses or ears to rest them on (the Snorkel Zombies and the Zombie Bobsled Team have straps on their eye wear, which hold them up) If the player looks closely, the Pogo Zombie also wears earrings, but the ears which would be used to support the glasses or the earrings are missing. *If the player looks closely, Pogo Zombie has a tattoo on his right arm. *Pogo Zombie, Digger Zombie, Balloon Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Gargantuar, Giga-gargantuar, Imp, and Jack-in-the-Box Zombie are the only zombies that make noise when in the lawn. *The Pogo Zombie will lose his pogo stick upon climbing a ladder placed on a Tall-nut. *If a Pogo Zombie gets hit by a catapult plant on the Nintendo DS version of Plants vs. Zombies and he still has his pogo stick, it may get hit at the bottom of the pogo stick instead of his head. *It is the only zombie carrying a metal object that is a Vaulting Zombie. *The Pogo Stick is the only vaulting equipment that could be damaged by projectile plants. *Pogo Zombie is the only Vaulting Zombie that is immune to Potato Mines if its pogo stick is not stolen by a Magnet-shroom or lost by a Tall-nut. *When the Pogo Zombie is slowed it will take two jumps to get over a regular Plant and four jumps to get over a Cob Cannon. *Spikeweeds and Spikerocks will damage Pogo Zombies while they are still on their pogo sticks, unless if they are wearing a Pumpkin. *It's odd that the almanac entry doesn't state that Tall-nut is its weakness. Category:Zombies Category:Fog Category:Fog Encountered Zombies Category:Vaulting Zombies Category:Zombies with "Medium" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies